


Flexibility

by starfireandskyfall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireandskyfall/pseuds/starfireandskyfall
Summary: In which Otabek wishes he was more flexible, and Yuri might be able to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little idea running around in my head. My partner and I sometimes stretch together so that was my inspiration, I guess.

Otabek watched jealously as Yuri stretched himself out like a sleepy cat, spreading his thin graceful legs across the floor into perfect middle splits across Otabek's living room carpet. Yuri was a strange conglomeration of messy blonde hair, animal print leggings, and too big sweatshirts, but somehow he made it work. Fortunately, Otabek had not absorbed any of Yuri's fashion sense over the course of their three year friendship. Unfortunately, Yuri had not gained any of Otabek's fashion sense. Nor had he gained the intuition to know that Otabek was absolutely infatuated with him.

"What is it, Beka?" Yuri asked, "You have that look on your face again."

"Oh, its nothing." Otabek hedged, "You're just more flexible than I am, that's all." A quick flash of memory burst in his mind, a failed arabesque in a class long ago. Perhaps if he had stuck it out in ballet then, maybe he wouldn’t be so stiff and sore now. And maybe if he had more confidence then, he would have the confidence to confess to Yuri now.

"Is old age catching up with you?" Yuri teased, deliberately pulling himself forward until his legs had made a full circle and he was fully lying on his stomach again, absentmindedly tapping at his phone, sweatshirt hanging off his bare shoulders. Otabek grimaced. He had waited over a year and a half to say anything remotely close to his feelings, waited until Yuri was well past his 18th birthday and moving towards his 19th. Age sometimes was a soft spot for him.

"I've only just turned 21, you know that. I'm no old man compared to Victor." He scoffed, but his nonchalance didn't quite reach his eyes. _Today, I should tell him today. We can't stay toeing this line forever._

They had flirted some, skirted on the edge of friendship and something more, but neither of them had ever discussed love or anything like it. Otabek had very little idea what Yuri wanted romantically, and had been too afraid to ask.

"You know, I could probably help you out a little bit, Beka. Lilia didn't sit around doing nothing while I was learning from her. We could do some partner stretches."

There was a bit of a pause while Otabek mulled it over. _Perhaps this will give me an opportunity to confess._

"Sure, I guess it can't hurt."

Yuri held out his hands to Otabek.

"Alright, grab my hands and sit in your straddle." Otabek complied, shuffling his legs into his approximation of a middle split. Yuri, grasping Otabek's hands tightly, moved himself closer to Otabek until Yuri's knees were tucked in with his toes pressed against the insides of Otabek's knees.

"Ready?" Yuri was only a few inches from Otabek, their faces absurdly close. There was a brief crackle of electricity that sparked between them as they breathed quietly in the soft space between their lips.

But Otabek only pulled an inch back, his lips shaping the word.

"Ready."

The moment was broken by Otabek's forceful exhale as Yuri meticulously pulled Otabek's straddle into an actual split. Yuri's body leaned back in a balancing act as he leveraged his weight against Otabek, pushing the dark-haired boy's knees backwards with his toes.

"Yura, Yura, that…kind of…really hurts!" Otabek yelped, in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"If you're not screaming, then I haven't done my job." Yuri retorted sharply, and the mood abruptly changed. Otabek snickered softly, then grimaced as Yuri stretched him further.

"You know, Yura, there are other, less painful ways to make me scream." Otabek smirked at Yuri, yanking on their intertwined hands so hard Yuri found himself suddenly on top of an altogether too pleased Otabek.  _I won't have an opportunity like this again, I need to take it!_

Otabek was lying on his back, his arms encircling Yuri and holding him close. He hadn't meant to, but now that he had, it felt so right he didn't want to change the moment. So he kissed Yuri full on the mouth, acting on the feelings he'd said nothing about.

The inside of Yuri's head turned white, like a burst of color had left him snow blind, while he tried to process what was happening.

Otabek was kissing him.

Otabek.

Kissing.

Him.

On the lips.

Yuri had, in his spare time, thought of Otabek kissing him before, maybe even fantasized more than he should have about it, but this was different.

This was better.

Otabek's hand held the back of his head, gently pressing their lips together, the other hand still clasped in Yuri's hands. All Yuri could think about was how warm Otabek's body was, with his cheeks flushed red and his breath coming in soft gasps. Yuri angled his body above Otabek's in order to fully lean into him, his thin legs straddling Otabek's hips.

In that moment, Yuri realized just how lustful the two of them had become.

Otabek, realizing the same thing, suddenly sat up, moving himself away from Yuri. Yuri felt the absence immediately and instinctively leaned in closer to Otabek.

"So, um, Beka?" He started speaking, hesitantly, unsure of where they both stood in their feelings. "What was that?"

Otabek ran a hand through his now unruly hair, looking ruffled.

"Well, I had been thinking about telling you how I felt for a while now…and I wanted to tell you today, but I guess I showed you instead."

"I see."

The silence stretched out between them.

"Well, could we do it again?"

"Would you want to?" Otabek blushed slightly, and Yuri smiled.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." It was good to finally air their feelings, and even better that they were in agreement.

"Good." Otabek was closing the space between them then, one hand under Yuri's chin and the other around his waist. Otabek's soft lips on his own was everything Yuri wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think, I wrote it pretty quickly so pointing out typos or awkward phrasing would be helpful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
